A widely used machine for the manufacture of glass containers is the I.S or individual section machine which comprises a series of sections arranged alongside each other and operating out of phase with each other. Each of these sections comprises a number of mechanisms comprising an operating member which is moved, at appropriate times, into appropriate relationship with glass forming mechanisms of the section. Examples of such mechanisms are baffle, funnel and blowhead mechanisms.
Conventionally these mechanisms are operated by pneumatic piston and cylinder devices combined with a cam mechanism so that the operating member is moved from an out-of-the-way position, arcuately and downwardly into its operating position and subsequently, upwardly and arcuately, from its operating position to its out-of-the-way position.
It will be understood that the timing of the movements of these operating members affects the cycle time of the section, and this is particularly the case with the blowhead mechanism. In the operation of a section a gob of glass is supplied to a parison mould and formed into a parison. The parison is then transferred, usually by an invert mechanism, to a blow mould. When the invert mechanism has released the parison to be supported in the blow mould, the blowhead is moved into position over the blow mould and serves to supply air under pressure to the parison to blow it into the required shape. The time taken to move the blowhead from its operative position to its out-of-the-way position critically affects the cycle time as on the one hand it is desirable that the blowing time at the blow mould is sufficiently lengthy and on the other hand until the blow head is out of the way it is not possible to open the blow moulds and remove the blown containers.
It is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a pneumatic circuit controlling the movement of the blow head which is faster than existing circuits for effecting the movement from operative to out-of-the-way position.
While this movement of the blow mould is particularly critical, it will be understood that it may frequently be desirable to have quick movement of the funnel and baffle into and out of their operative positions, and the circuit may conveniently be utilised with these mechanisms also.